Detective Lang - Ant-Man (Jim Paxton Love Story)
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: "Out of all the jobs out there, why did you have to be a cop?" "Why did you have to be a criminal?" "Okay, you've got a point..." He's a criminal, she's a cop - Scott and Tess Lang. While she works for the San Francisco Police Department upholding the law, he tends to break it... Full summary inside!
1. Birthday Surprise

I do not own 'Ant-Man' or any of the characters, all rights to Marvel! I only own Tess and her storyline :) Here's the full summary:

 **"Out of all the jobs out there, why did you have to be a cop?"**

 **"Why did you have to be a criminal?"**

 **"Okay, you've got a point..."**

 **He's a criminal, she's a cop - Scott and Tess Lang. While she works for the San Francisco Police Department upholding the law, he tends to break it. And being the protective older brother he is, he's also not thrilled that things are becoming more romantic between her and her work partner, also a cop, and who is Scott's ex-wife's best friend... But he'll do anything to see his daughter, so how will Tess react when she discover's her brother's a superhero? PaxtonxOC and lots of sibling moments with Scott :) I just watched this movie again (so good!) and was inspired! I do not own 'Ant-Man'!**

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

1\. Birthday Surprise

"Mommy! Auntie Tess! Daddy's here!"

Upon hearing this, Maggie spit out some of her drink, followed by a coughing fit.

"He came to surprise me for my birthday! Look what he got me!" She proudly showed off her new toy to her mother and aunt - a funny-looking rabbit that when you pressed it, said, in an equally funny voice, " _You're my bestest friend!_ "

"I'm going to go tell Daddy you're happy he's here!"

"No Cassie, wait-" Maggie tried, but her daughter was already out of the kitchen, rabbit in hand.

After exchanging a glance with Maggie, Tess followed close behind her excited niece. She peeked around the doorway. "Did I hear that Scott Lang was here? _The_ Scott Lang?"

"Hey, it's Little Lang!" He hadn't made it far, Paxton having trapped him by the door.

"Come here Scotty!" Tess went and wrapped her big brother up in a hug. It was good to see him.

"You look good."

"Thanks, you too. Except for this-" She brushed the cut above his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, it's a good story-"

"Yeah, I'll bet," muttered Paxton.

Scott shot him a look. "Look, the child support is coming, I promise-"

"Scott!" They turned to see Maggie marching out of the kitchen.

"See, he's here!" Cassie cried, practically jumping up and down.

Maggie scrutinized her ex-husband, arms crossed. "Yes he is. Cassie honey, go and play with your friends okay. Show them your new - toy..."

Cassie didn't need to be told twice, and skipped off down the hall, leaving the adults.

"Well at least two people are excited to see me," Scott mumbled.

"Scott-"

His face broke out into a wide smile. "Maggie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!"

"You can't just show up here, you know that."

"It's a birthday party."

"Yeah I know but you can't just show up-"

"She's my daughter."

"You don't know the first thing about being a father," said Paxton.

"Oh and you do?" Scott shot back. He turned to his ex-wife. "Maggie, I'm telling you this as my friend and first love of my life-" Then he turned to his sister. "-And Tess, I'm telling you this as my friend and sister - your best friend-" He looked at Maggie. "-And your work partner-" He looked at Tess. "-Is an ass-hat."

"A what?"

Tess tried to stifle a snort of laughter at this while Maggie said, "he's not an ass-hat."

"Hey," protested Paxton. "Watch your language, okay."

"Yeah," agreed Tess, still laughing. "There's literally children everywhere."

"Language? What language? I said 'hat'."

"Okay Scott-"

"Alright!" Tess stepped in, sensing things were only getting worse. She clapped her hands together. "Who wants cake?"

Scott raised his hand.

"Scott, outside now-" With that, Maggie ushered him out onto the front porch.

"Can I at least have a piece of cake-" Maggie slammed the door behind them.

"This is so like him." Paxton shook his head. "Showing up unannounced and uninvited."

"He just wants to see Cassie. And it's her birthday, if you haven't noticed."

"You're encouraging him."

"Well you could lighten up a bit." She smacked his chest. "And besides, give me a break, he's my brother. I'm no happier about his situation than you are, but he's still my brother."

Cassie appeared again. "Where did Daddy go?"

"He's just talking with your mom."

"Is Mommy mad at Daddy, Auntie Tess?"

"No, she's just surprised, that's all," she assured her niece.

"He was invited to my party, right?"

"Of course he was."

"Uncle Jim said he wasn't."

Tess shot him a look. "I'm sure he was invited, he's your father," she said, turning back to Cassie. "Don't worry. Now go on and enjoy your party."

Cassie nodded before going off to join her friends again.

"Really?" Tess said, turning to Paxton.

"It's true, he wasn't invited."

"Yeah but Cassie doesn't need to know that." He just shook his head. "Look, I don't actually think you're an ass-hat or whatever."

"Thanks."

"Look, we're not even on duty, okay. Lighten up and enjoy the party. Have fun! Now I'm going to go get some cake before the kids eat it all."

 _Hello and welcome to my latest story! :) After watching 'Ant-Man' again (so good and so funny! I hadn't seen it since it was in theaters, and now I'm even more excited for the sequel!) I couldn't help but become inspired and want to write this! The first part of this story will probably be pretty short, but I'll add some scenes of my own :) but I will also probably continue this into 'Civil War', 'Infinity War', and 'Ant-Man and the Wasp'! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, thanks so much for reading - bye!_


	2. Scott and Tess Lang

2\. Scott and Tess Lang

About ten minutes later Maggie came back inside looking frustrated, and without Scott. Tess could only imagine how that conversation had gone.

She caught him just before he left. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just wanted to drop off my present and tell her happy birthday."

"She's really glad you did. And I thought since you came all this way, you should at least get a slice of cake." She held out the plate she had brought bearing a piece of chocolate cake with pink icing.

"Aw, thanks Tessy. Did you make this cake?"

"Haha, very funny." She handed it to him and leaned against the van beside him. "What did Maggie say?"

"Oh, the usual. Get an apartment, get a job, then we'll talk."

"I see."

"Yeah. I had a job-"

"Oh - had?"

"Yeah... I got fired."

She sighed. "Oh Scott..."

"Look, I tried okay."

"You faked your name, didn't you?" She gave him that look. Being his sister she could see right through him - it also didn't help that she had detective training on top of that. "Where was it?"

"Baskin Robbins."

"Oh, Baskin Robbins always finds out."

"You know, you're the fourth person to tell me that."

"Then it must be true."

Scott sighed and focused on his cake which he was picking away at. Then he sighed again, heavier this time. "Oh great. Look, now we're being watched."

Tess looked up to see Jim standing at the front window inside the house, looking out at them. She rolled her eyes and waved to him. Classic Jim. "He just takes his job very seriously."

"Yeah, no kidding. I can't believe you actually like that guy."

She turned on him. "Dude."

He gave her the same look. "Dude, it's so obvious. Really Tess, that guy? You could like anyone and it has to be another cop, one who just happens to hate me and is in cahoots with my ex-wife."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Let's just say no cops are my biggest fan."

"Hey, I'm a fan."

"Well you're my sister."

"Well I'm also still a cop, so it counts."

"Thanks Tessy."

"Anytime Scotty. Now stop talking while eating you're spitting on me."

"Yeah, in front of your crush."

"Scott! You're so immature."

"I'm just saying," Scott said through a now huge mouthful of cake.

"Okay, just shut up and eat your cake." She rolled her eyes. "So, still driving this old hunk of junk, huh?" she said, patting the side of the van.

"Don't let Luis hear you say that, he loves this thing."

"Uh huh. Does it still have the funny horn?"

In response, he reached in through the window and pressed the horn. Trumpeting filled the air.

Scott finished his cake and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Bye Scott, talk to you soon. Stay outta trouble, okay. At least the kind that'll get you arrested and thrown in jail."

"Thanks Tessy, I will. Talk to you soon."

Cassie met Tess at the door, seeing the empty plate in her hand. She looked past her aunt to see her dad getting into the van across the street. "Is Daddy leaving?"

"I'm afraid so."

Cassie ran out onto the porch. "Bye Daddy!" she called. "Thanks for coming! And thank you for the ugly bunny toy, I love him!"

"Aw you're welcome, Peanut. I love you."

"Love you too!"

Tess stood with Cassie as she said goodbye. As he drove away, he hit the horn again, the trumpeting filling the street, and made a funny face at Cassie, who giggled. And then he was gone.

Tess noticed that Cassie didn't seem as joyful for the rest of the party.

 _Hey guys, thanks for showing this story some love! :) So I don't think they actually ever refer to Paxton by his first name in the movie, but in an interview Bobby said his name was Jim Paxton so I'm going with it :) And I haven't seen 'Ant-Man and the Wasp' yet but hopefully I will soon, I'm really excited!_

 _And for any fellow Canadians out there - I realized that Scott and Tess's names are very similar to Scott and Tessa, the figure skaters, and I thought that was funny, I just realized that :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Auntie Tess and Uncle Jim

3\. Auntie Tess and Uncle Jim

"Well, that didn't go as disastrously as I feared it might," Maggie admitted after the party once everyone had left as Tess helped her clean up.

"He's well-intentioned he just doesn't always go about things in the best way."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Maggie closed and started the nearly bursting dish washer. "Look I appreciate the help but you don't have to, really. You've already helped out a lot."

"Maggie, you just had half the neighbourhood over. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Maggie smiled thankfully. "Here, I'll make some tea, you want some?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Maggie turned the kettle on while they readied the next load of dishes. "So, you and Jim-"

"Mags, you too huh?"

"Well you guys came here together." Maggie smiled.

"It's called carpool. It's environmentally efficient. And we knew parking was going to be an issue in front of your house, so we thought better one car than two."

"Like you said, half the neigbhourhood was here. They walked."

"Like I said, environmentally friendly."

"Okay Tess, whatever you say." Maggie grinned knowingly, and it was obvious she wasn't going to let the subject drop there. "I mean, Cassie already calls you Auntie Tess and Uncle Jim."

"Yeah, yeah it's cute."

"Yeah, it is."

Tess glanced into the living room where Cassie was excitedly showing Jim all the presents she had gotten. He seemed more at ease now - Tess had caught him looking rather awkward surrounded by a group of screaming kids earlier. It had made her chuckle, but also warmed her heart. Cassie seemed to be the only child who he wasn't awkward around, but that was probably because she was his best friend's daughter.

"But my favourite is the bunny toy from Daddy!" Cassie was saying. She squeezed it again for good measure, setting off his funny voice. Jim just smiled and nodded.

"I don't even think it's a bunny," muttered Maggie.

"It's a very Scott gift," added Tess.

"I wonder where he got it." The kettle beeped, signalling the water was boiled and Maggie got out some mugs. "Is there something in the S.F.P.D. rules about two cops dating each other?" she asked, dramatically changing the subject, so much so it caught Tess off guard.

"Mags!" she cried. "No, there's not - I don't think."

"Might want to look into that. How many people do you think thinks you mean romantic partner when you say he's your partner?"

"Mags!"

Jim came and joined them in helping clean up and the job was quickly done. Maggie was extremely grateful for their help.

"What do we say to Auntie Tess and Uncle Jim for your gifts and coming to your party?" Maggie asked her daughter as their last remaining guests were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you!" cried Cassie, jumping up to hug them both.

"You're welcome, Kiddo. Happy birthday. Thank you for having us."

They each hugged Cassie and thanked Maggie, and with that they were off.

"Well that was fun," Tess said as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah, it was nice," Jim agreed, getting into the driver's seat. "Though I think Maggie works herself too hard, sometimes."

"You know, speaking of working oneself too hard, you'd have a lot more fun if you didn't act like a cop all the time."

"But I am a cop."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know! But you don't always have to be. I know it's hard to separate yourself from the job, I do it too. But at ease, officer. Loosen up a bit, relax, have fun. You know who's a pro at that? My brother."

"What?"

"Scott is great at dividing himself between his work and his family-" Jim was giving her a skeptical look. "Okay, I know that seems sort of weird to you, but remember, I'm his sister, I've known him for a lot longer than you have. Okay, maybe he's good at getting himself into trouble, and maybe he acts before he thinks, but he's a good guy, really. Besides, things are different for him now. He's a father, he has responsibilities. I really think this time it's going to be different, I really think he's going to try to change. I've got a good feeling about this one, Jim."

 _Well, we all know how that goes for Scott ;) haha! So I've decided to go ahead and post my 'Infinity War' story, so look for that and please check it out if you're interested! :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
